


Pearl's Secret Rap Career

by peribble



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Rose Quartz's "Death", Steven Universe - Freeform, The song's called The Party - LA., idek this just popped in my head, no pairings. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peribble/pseuds/peribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven finds out about Pearl rapping in a hip hop song, so he makes Pearl explain herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl's Secret Rap Career

**Author's Note:**

> While listening to the song, this idea just popped into my head.  
> I hope you enjoy - :3

Steven curled up on the couch, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain bombarding the temple. He reached for his warm cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table, but he was feeling lazy and it was 'too far'. Sighing, he took his phone out of his pocket, pressing the application that is "TubeTube" on his phone.  
The app started, and Steven tapped his bottom lip, thinking of which cat video he should watch.  
He settled on one about a Siamese cat playing with a colorful ball of yarn on a tile floor.   
Steven watched, snickering. "Aw." He cooed, keeping his eyes on the tiny cat. "I wish I could get a cat like that."  
His eyes flicked to the bottom of the page, where all the suggested videos were. One particular video caught his eye. It said "The Party - L.A. ft. Pearly". Pearly? He thought, raising an eyebrow. That's probably just a coincidence. It couldn't be Pearl..  
Out of curiosity, he tapped it, the cat video instantly vanishing into another video.  
It was a hip hop song. Steven huffed. Pearl would never participate in a hip hop song!  
One minute in, he swore he heard Pearl's voice rap the following lines -

"Round and round, let the city turn!  
Party in the hills, we can party in the 'burbs-  
Roof on fire, let it burn!  
Champagne in my hand, I'm not concerned-"

Steven gasped, replaying the rap over and over until Pearl came out of the temple to check on Steven.  
"Hey Steven! How are you doi-" She realized he was listening to the song she rapped on a few years ago. Her cheeks flushed into a shade of deep crimson. "I-I.." She sat down beside him. "Steven, why are you listening to that awful song?"  
Steven sat up, still appalled that Pearl would actually rap in a hip hop song. He would understand if she was in a musical, since her voice suited it.  
But a hip hop song..? He shook his head.  
"Pearl, is this you rapping?" He pressed the screen to start it over, and they listened to it silently until it came to Pearl's rapping time.  
Pearl's head fell. "I'm afraid it is me doing the 'rapping'." She bit her lip. "I can't even believe I actually did that."  
"B-But how?!" Steven widened his eyes, peering at her.  
"Well.. it was like this."

\-- FLASHBACK --

"Pearl, you should take a break. Go outside."  
Pearl looked up at Garnet, her eyes still wet and red from crying. "W-What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that you should go interact with some humans. Forget your problems for a while. Go to another city, perhaps."  
"B-But.. Rose.. She might need me."  
"I'll take care of her," Garnet patted Pearl on the head. "Besides, she would want you to get out of the temple a bit more."

Pearl nodded, and walked around for a few hours with her head lowered to the ground.  
Without even meaning to, she arrived in Silver City.   
"How did I end up here?!" Her eyes were wide with panic. "How am I going to go back to Beach City?!"  
But then she realized - this could be the break she needed. "I'll just stay here for a while.."

She wandered around until she discovered a club where people sang and danced.  
She kept her head down as she entered, but because of her elegant aura and height, she was pretty hard to ignore.  
Though it was dark inside, it felt like a spotlight was shining on her.  
She stepped up on the stage, nodded to the audience, and sang a little song of heartbreak on the microphone.  
Her eyes were closed, and she opened them after she finished. She looked at the crowd beneath her -  
They were all crying.  
Ladies in skimpy clothing were sobbing to their boyfriends' and girlfriends' shoulders, and some men - though trying to hide it - were also sniffling behind their lovers, too.  
They were all touched by her singing.  
She blushed, bowed, and stepped off the stage.  
A man approached her. He looked friendly, and his face was red as if he was crying, too.  
"Hello, ma'am," He said, his voice cracking a little. "Will you please sing in my song..? I-I'm an rapper."  
She agreed, mentally kicking herself for doing so. This was a stranger - who knows what will happen to her!   
She was led into a fancy recording studio with microphones and instruments and buttons everywhere. She was given a paper with words she'd have to sing - or rather, rap - onto the microphone.  
She wore the headphones, and closed her eyes. She waited until it was her turn to rap, and started to do so -

\---FLASHBACK OVER---

"And, the rest was history. Steven, promise me that you wouldn't share this song to the others, please."  
Steven slowly nodded and started to say something but was interrupted by Amethyst's and Garnet's snickers.  
They showed themselves - they were hiding behind the kitchen counter - with shining eyes and smiles.  
"YOU HEARD ALL THAT?!" Pearl demanded.  
They nodded, then proceeded on laughing.   
"Sorry, Pearl! We couldn't resist- We won't tell anyone, we promise!" Garnet grinned.  
"Yeah, P! But first, you have to rap it right now." Amethyst grinned wider.  
"Oh, you-" She summoned her spear from her gem and chased Amethyst around with it.

The end.


End file.
